Fever
by spangladesh920
Summary: Things begin to heat up one summer afternoon between Phineas and his number 1 girl. My first P&F fic, and obviously Phinabella. Oneshot, and I hope you enjoy it. Rated to be safe


_Disclaimer: I own nothing here but the plot. All characters and the show they are portrayed on are the property of Dan Povenmire, Jeff 'Swampy' Marsh and Disney. I'm just having some fun playing in their sandbox is all. Also, this is my first Phineas and Ferb fic, so I hope I do it justice. _

Seventeen year old Isabella Garcia-Shapiro leaned back in her chaise lounge chair and sipped at her wild berry smoothie lazily. The hot summer sun beat down on her tanned and oiled skin as she sunbathed by the pool in her backyard clad in nothing except a tiny lavender two piece bikini.

She loved days like this, she had the day off from her job at Mr. Slushy Burger, her mother was at her cooking class with Linda Flynn-Fletcher, and there was no insane patch she needed to acquire for the Fireside Girls. Everything was perfect…almost.

"Oh Cabana Boy! I could use another smoothie please!" She calls to her left. A redheaded young man wearing tight little bike shorts and flip-flops hurries to her side and expertly scoops the empty glass into his hand. Now it was perfect.

"Coming right up Izzy!" he replies with a warm smile. Isabella checks him out as he walks in the house, letting her sunglasses slide down her nose for added effect. _Those muscle building courses he and Ferb developed sure worked! _she thinks as she slips her sunglasses back over her eyes.

Ever so swiftly, he returns with a fresh icy beverage. She just smiles up at him as he sets it down on the table next to her, careful not to bump the mp3 player he built for her for her birthday. Even though her head is tilted the other way, Isabella can feel his eyes drinking in her curvy form, much as she always drank him in. She immediately began feeling those familiar stirrings from head to toe.

"Is there anything else you need Isabella? I'm always happy to be of service to my favorite girl." Phineas says with a sweet smile on his face. She began to sweat, because her normally well controlled hormones were beginning to rage out of control. It took all her self control not to throw him onto the pool deck and ravage him sexually.

"I, uh…oh I think my back could use more oil Phin. Just let me get into position." she replies before groaning after catching what she just said. She indeed flips over and without thinking about it she reaches back and unties her bikini top, letting the straps fall to the side.

She practically coos as he slathers her skin with the oil and his strong hands massage it in. She can sense that he's trying his best not to touch any intimate areas, but the teasing is just as bad, if not worse for her. Her mind is going back and forth, screaming at her to both remain chaste and to woman handle him. Eventually, the right side of her brain wins the battle, and she turns over in the chair, not even noticing that her top is now lying in the grass.

Before the young man can even react, his girlfriend leaps out of the chair and tackles him to the lawn. She grabs his face and crushes their lips together in the most passionate kiss she can muster. He tries to wriggle his hands free enough to grab and caress whatever body part he can, but she pins them down so she can have her fun.

Straddling his chest, she breaks the kiss and leans forward enough to suck on his neck, leaving her mark of ownership with the deepest hickey she can manage. The boy groans underneath her as she does her best vampire impression, his own hormones on overload now and his body reacting to the stimulus.

Phineas is able to free his arms as she licks and kisses all over the golden flesh of his upper body. He grabs her around the waist and flips her onto her back. She moans passionately as he returns the favor, savoring the taste of her coconut tanning oil as he works his way from her earlobes and lips down over the warm skin of her upper body.

"These are incredibly beautiful." Phineas says simply, his hands grasping and massaging her full 36C cup breasts gently.

"Oh Phineas…" she moans breathily in response. Her moans rise in pitch as his tongue works its way further south, now flicking gentle circles around the small piercing in her belly button. She grinds her hips up into her lover, trying to encourage him into taking the final step. She hadn't gone on birth control once they started dating for nothing.

For once the boy takes the hint, reaching down and quickly removing both her bikini bottoms and his shorts. She moans loudly as he takes his place between her splayed open thighs. He leans down to whisper sweet nothings in her ear, but the only thing that comes out of his mouth is the sound of a dog barking…more to the point, a Chihuahua's bark. He then turns and begins to _lick her face!_ "Ugh! Phineas, what the He…?" she groans.

Isabella then shakes herself awake. Her loyal dog Pinky excitedly licking her face and yapping in her ear, wanting to be fed for the afternoon. Once reality has set in that it was all just one of her favorite dreams about her boyfriend, her grogginess quickly evaporates and is replaced with a sudden and atomic rage.

Meanwhile across the street at the Flynn-Fletcher residence, said boyfriend is walking around the side of the house with his step-brother. They are currently discussing plans for their latest escapade: a robotically piloted, solar powered private jet so they can take their girlfriends anywhere in the world.

As they reach the front yard, they are met with a blood curdling screech and the sight of an off-white plastic chaise lounge flying over the Garcia-Shapiro roof, making a beeline for an unsuspecting Baljeet, who is currently going over his candy colored schedule for the day.

"Oh this won't end well." is all Phineas can say before the plastic projectile narrowly misses the oblivious math whiz, crashing into the middle of the street in front of them and scaring the poor boy so badly he takes off running for his house, and a change of pants.

"Isabella's aim seems to be off today. Good distance though." Ferb quips as they sit on the front porch, awaiting the parts they need.

"It had to be the 'Cabana Boy' dream again. I haven't seen Izzy that mad since Candace suggested I start dating Adyson. Remember she jammed those wild parsnips down her throat?"

"Ah yes, I was thinking those parsnips were going up another, lower orifice." Ferb responds with a small smile at the memory.

"So did I brother of mine…" Phineas says before a familiar growl cuts him off. "…oh there you are Perry."

**The End **

_A/N: Thank you very much for reading. Like I said, this is my first Phineas and Ferb ficlet, and I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Reviews are greatly appreciated, even if it's to flame me. All opinions are welcome with me. Until next time! _


End file.
